Her Mate, His Heart, Their Love
by DarkNight0123
Summary: Kagome has had enough of being the damsel in distress and heads home for a change of clothing and a change in attitude. Not only have her friend's noticed, but so has a certain InuTaiyokai and his interest in her has spiked. Their two groups become one as The InuTaiyokai in question offers to aid in the groups search for the Jewel shards and they aid in his war and soon sparks fly
1. Chapter 1

DN123: Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating my other SessKag story! I got a new computer and transferred everything over but the new chapter I was working on got deleted in the process! But I got a new story for you all! This time it takes place during the hunt for the jewel shards! Full Disclaimer for each chapter: None of the characters belong to me! Neither do any songs that will be put in! Thank you and I hope you all like this!

Chapter 1: A change in attitude

(Kagome POV)

' _That is it! I am done acting like the damsel in distress! I'll show them exactly how hard I've been working to grow stronger…_ ' I thought to myself as I walked to the well. I could hear Inuyasha complaining about his injuries from the most recent Youkai encounter. A bear demon had gotten ahold of a jewel shard and it imbedded itself into his stomach. The demon had done its damage and managed to grab me. Inuyasha had worked hard and even gotten injured while saving me.

I gripped the jewel shards around my neck and touched the well. I'll show them…I won't hinder them any longer. With that last thought, I jumped into the well.

(Different POV)

I watched the Miko stomp towards the well. Her provocative clothes were torn and bloodied from a recent battle. Why would she where such whorish clothing if she knew the dangers awaiting around her. Such a foolish human. After being around that half-breed for so long, she should know how to defend herself by now. But, after all…she was only a human woman.

Slowly, the human Miko grabbed the shards around her neck and jumped down the well. As she did so the well shone a pinkish blue light. I jumped down from my hiding spot and looked down the well to find it empty. Very peculiar indeed.

"What the hell are ya doin' here, Sesshomaru?!" The voice of the insufferable half-breed yelled out. I turned and looked at him gripping the hilt of his sword with one hand and his chest with the other.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. You are too injured to fight!" The monk behind him said and stepped closer. "Is there a reason as to why you are here, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Where…Where did your Miko go?" I asked, causing the Half-Breed to glare at me even further.

"She went home. She was injured as well and needs a few days for recover at her home where there are special herbs and other luxuries that will help her." The Monk explained. So she jumped down the well…to go home? Was this a teleportation ability to make the travel easier to get to her village? Such a peculiar human women….

(1 week later, Inuyasha POV)

Where the hell is she? She's been gone for too long. I know she is trying to recover but she should have come back by now to recover with us. Shippo was already going through Kagome withdraws and it took everything to get him to go with Sango to the lake to wash clothes instead of mope around the well. In order for him to leave, Miroku had me agree to watch the well and make sure Kagome comes back safe and sound.

"Geez… just hurry and come back Kagome." I said to the well. Apparently the gods heard me because the minute I ended the sentence, the well began to glow but the sight that I was met with…I almost thought it was someone else.

"Yo…" She said confidently and jumped onto the ground, holding a tiny bag. This can't be Kagome but she definitely smelled like her and her eyes…it was her without a doubt. This Kagome was different from the one who went home.

When she went home, she was trembling and her eyes were filled with fear and she wore her small 'Uniform'. This Kagome…her eyes where filled with confidence and strength. Instead of her usual clothes, she wore all black. Her pants where black and hugged her curvy and long legs. She wore an unusual top, it was tight and hugged her curves as well but it had no sleeves to it and it showed off her arms and chest which were covered in strange pictures. Her ears had piercing going up her ear and she had one on her lip. Her hair was no longer a dull black, but a deeper black with a bit of blue in it. She wore boots on her feet but they are bulky. She had definitely changed, this was no longer the timid girl that was crying when we were being attacked. This was a woman ready to face the dangers head on. Kagome waved her hand in front of my face.

"Um, Inuyasha? You okay? You're kinda spacing out." She said softly and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh…yeah I'm okay. You look…different Kagome." I said and looked her up and down. She smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, I sure did and it's only been a week. Now hurry up, we need to get back." She said and grabbed a weird looking thing off the ground and hung it onto her lower back. What happened to make her change?

(Kagome POV)

I was already half-way to the village before Inuyasha finally caught up. He couldn't keep his eyes off me…good. As I was coming up on Kaede's hut, I could feel a strong Youkai aura hidden in the shadows. It didn't feel angry, but more…more like I've met this aura before.

"Mama!" a voice yelled followed me being tackled by an orange blob.

"Shippo!" I said happily and held my adopted kitsune son close. He was slightly crying and burying his face into my chest, as he did I took in some of his features. After I adopted him and mixed my blood with his, we both gained a couple of things from each other. Shippo now had small black tips on his hair and took easier to his magic. I, on the other hand, my eyes changed to green instead of brown. I also got a more acute sense of hearing.

"I missed you so much mama." Shippo whimpered as I held him closer. Slowly I got up and kissed his forehead, already aware of our other friends approaching.

"I missed you too, my baby boy." I whispered softly in his elf like ear.

"Kagome! Where have you been? We have been worried sick! And oh my gods…your hair and your arm! And your clothes!" Sango yelled as she hugged me. I could see Miroku's eyes bulging out of his head as he noticed my new attire. I laughed softly, I knew they would react like this.

"Lady Kagome, what is this large contraption on your glorious hips?" Miroku asked, I had half the mind the slap him senseless but decided to answer his question.

"This is my new weapon, Crimson Rose." I explained confidently, "You will see it the next time we encounter a demon."

"What happened to Kikyo's bow?" Inuyasha nearly yelled. My heart tugged a bit.

' _Why…? Why are you worried about a stupid bow? You know as well as I do that Kikyo has a new one and broke mine several times, baka.'_ I thought to myself before looking at him with a smile.

"I had no use for it anymore. It was broken so many times that it has lost its balance and I was not really good at it. This weapon, MY weapon, is much more help and it has my power. I made it from my bare hands and infused my own power and heart into it…you will see soon." I explained, watching as his face fell slightly in disappointment. I knew that the bow was a way for him to remember her when she wasn't near...I hated it.

"Well, since you are so eager to show use your new weapon, why don't we start our shard hunting." Sango giggled and Kirara mewed from her shoulder in agreement. I smiled and silently thanked her for seeing my slight anger rising.

"Yeah, Let's." I put Shippo on my back lightly. Inuyasha had already bent down expecting me to climb onto his back, buuuut I am mad at him.

"Sango, may I ride Kirara with you this time?" I asked my sister-like friend as Kirara grew to her demon cat size.

"You know that Kirara can't carry three people, Kagome." Sango said, bringing me into a slightly foul mood until Miroku offered his assistance.

"I would gladly give up my seat for such a gorgeous woman as you, lady Kagome. It'd be nice to stretch out my legs with Inuyasha." He said with a smile. I hugged him quickly, keeping track of his wandering hand.

"Thank you, Miroku." I smiled as he helped both me and Sango onto Kirara. Inuyasha was already protesting and yelling at us before Kirara's feet even left the ground. I was giggling as we flew through the sky, and nuzzled into Sango's back, finally feeling the cold…I should really quit holding grudges, maybe then I would be nuzzled into Inuyasha's warm back instead of in Sango's slightly cold one…


	2. Chapter 2: The Joining of Groups

DN123: Hey guys, I have no clue if you like my story yet or not, but I enjoy writing so I'm going to continue it. Lol Hope you enjoy this next chapter. In this story, Kagome will be 17 years old and have the appearance of such. I read up a bit and realized the age appearances of the demons. Sesshomaru has the age appearance of 19, he will stay as such. Inuyasha has the appearance of 15 but he will appear as that of a 17 yr old as well. Sango will be 18, Koga will be 17 instead of 15, and Miroku will stay 18. This story will go my own way, hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or songs that are in this story. All characters are courtesy of Rumiko Takahashi and songs belong to their original writers. The songs will be credited at the end of each chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The joining of groups

"Mama! Can we stop for food?" Shippo asked me, rubbing his stomach hungrily. I giggled and nodded before yelling for everyone to stop for lunch. The others smiled and stretched as they sat to relax but one particular hanyou began to bitch about us "humans" having to rest.

"We have to keep going or we will lose daylight! Kami! We can break when it gets dark, you Lazy Fucks!" Inuyasha yelled as I set down my new tiny bag calmly. Slowly, I took a deep breath and set Shippo down before turning and looking at Inuyasha, causing him to stop talking.

"Yashie…If you don't stop bitching about us being human, I will hurt you so badly that you will wish that I was at home." I said with a sweet smile. I could see his ears flatten against his head as he slowly backed away from me.

"F-Feh, whatever." He said and jumped up into the safety of a tree. I smirked and walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Wow that was a first." Sango said softly and stroked Kirara. I giggled and whispered a small incantation to my bag and pulled out five Maru-Chan packs and a Kettle.

"Lady Kagome, how are you able to fit those things in such a small bag?" Miroku wandered and tried to look into the bag. I quickly closed it and flicked his forehead.

"I've been practicing my powers and have actually found some small witchcraft. Only a spell to make things bigger on the inside. That way I could move easier while keeping everything together." The two looked at each other before shrugging and giving up the conversation. As I was setting up the kettle, my hearing was able to pick up quick and heavy breathing, that of someone running. A small child in fact. Right behind her, I could hear slight change in winds and a high-pitched yelling. When I couldn't hear any more noise from the direction, I sent out my reiki and gasped a bit when I felt a demon's yokai slightly caress it. I knew exactly who it was.

I smiled and whispered something to Shippo, causing him to smile and stand.

"Sango, we are about to have a guest, or maybe four." I whispered to her softly. She seemed slightly surprised and stood as I did. Apparently Inuyasha felt and heard what I did because he had jumped down from his spot in the tree and stood right in front of me with his hand on his Tesseiga.

"That asshole…what is he doing here?" Inuyasha growled out. I rolled my eyes as a small girl came running into our small clearing with a smile.

"Kagome!" She yelled happily but stopped once she saw Inuyasha. My smile died as soon as I saw him slowly pulling out Tesseiga. Rin's smile faded as well. Jaken came into the clearing as well with Ah-Un, yelling at Rin but stopped as well when he saw her unhappiness. Sesshomaru followed close behind and stared at Inuyasha. Sadly, he had already gotten Tessaiga to its full transformation.

"What are you doing here, you bastard?!" He yelled angrily. Jeez…can't we have just one normal encounter?

"This Sesshomaru believes the only bastard here is you, half-breed." Sesshomaru said calmly and switched his gaze to me making me blush under his golden orbs.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled and raised his sword, ready to use the Wind Scar. Like I'd let him use that with Rin and Jaken around.

"Sit. Boy." I said calmly, making the subjugation necklace pull Inuyasha deep into the ground. Slowly, I knelt down beside his head. "Inuyasha, please tell me that I did not just see you about to send a deadly attack towards your brother with a CHILD right near him?"

"mhm fnd msoae" Inuyasha mumbled as his ears flattened against his head. I grabbed is hair and lifted up his face, which was now covered with dirt. My eyes had changed from green to red, thanks to my new thread with shippo's demon blood, and I growled lightly.

"I want you to get up and apologize to Rin. Now!" I yelled into his ear, making him whimper and grumble.

(Sesshomaru POV)

I watched as the Miko gripped the worthless half-breed by the hair and yelled at him for his insolence.

' _ **Attractive…Little Miko is taking charge.**_ ' My demon gripped the bars on his cage.

' _Yes, I remember she used to hide behind the Half-breed in fear. And wear those whorish clothes of hers. Now she takes charge, wears a darker color, and only shows her shoulders and half her chest._ ' I responded back as the Hanyou got up with dirt on his face and bowed to Rin, saying his apologies. The Miko walked over to me and bowed lightly.

"I'm sorry for the idiots' actions, Lord Sesshomaru. Next time, if there is one, I'll make sure that he eats enough dirt to choke on it." She said with a definite promise to make the threat come true if the event did indeed happen again and a smile. Strange girl.

"You stopped it before it happened, Miko." She nodded a bit and looked at my ward who was now making the half-breed be her new hair playing toy. The Miko laughed at the sight of the hanyou in bows and braids decorating his head.

' _ **Miko has beautiful laugh. It sounds like that of soft tinkling bells.**_ ' My beast reacted to her laugh and racked at its' cage and chains.

' _I agree that it is pleasant._ ' I growled lightly, enough so that the Miko won't be able to hear, or so I thought until her laughing stopped and her head snapped towards me.

"Why are you growling? Is something wrong?" She asked politely. How could she have heard?

"How where you able to hear, Miko?" I wanted to know. Humans normally can't hear anything less than a whisper.

"Oh! Um, I had adopted Shippo. He and I exchanged blood so that he can bear my scent and name, so now my eyes changed color and I have a heightened sense of hearing. He got some black hair added to his Auburn hair and he is able to do his magic better along with my last name." She had explained. That made sense.

"Miko-"

"Kagome. My name is Higurashi Kagome, not Miko." The miko, Kagome, said.

' _ **Sunset Birdcage…Little Bird is interesting. She must be of royal family since she has a family name. Ask her.**_ '

"Miko, are you of royalty?"

"Hm? No why?" Kagome pondered and looked at me.

"Your surname. It is a family name. Only those of noble upbringing have family names." I explained to her.

"Oh, no. In my uh…village, everyone has a family name. Whether you are…noble…or not, you have a family name that only changes when you get married. Except, only the women change their last name." She explained as well. Peculiar human from a peculiar girl. "Oh, may I ask why you have graced our small group with your presence, lord Sesshomaru?"

"We are joining you, Miss Kagome!" My ward yelled with happiness in her voice. The clearing became quiet and only one voice yelled out.

"Like hell you are!"

"Sit boy!"

(Kagome POV)

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" I yelled out and gripped my weapon on my lower back. Rin hid behind me, tears filling her eyes. "The next time you are able to stand, you better get on your hands and knees and apologize to Rin for making her cry! Then you will do everything she says for the next 3 days! And you better pray she doesn't make you do anything embarrassing because the second she does, I WILL record it and make sure you never live it down, Inuyasha!"

I heard him mumbling from the earth and saw his ears flatten again. I looked back at Sesshomaru and bowed once more.

"I, yet again, apologize for Inuyasha's behavior. We'd love for you to join our group. You would be a great help with our search of the jewel shards and Shippo would love to have a playmate like Rin." I said smiling and felt Rins' grip on my jeans tighten. Sesshomaru had begun to draw his sword when I lightly touched his hand signaling him not to, picked up Rin gently and sat down. Shippo walked over to us and patted her hand softly and leaned close to my ear.

"Mama, sing her your special lullaby." He whispered causing me to smile and nod. Hope this song calms her enough to keep the Lord from killing Inuyasha.

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! The song will be in the next one. Hope you all like this! If not…I'm still gonna write it. Haha. Remember, some characters are going to be out of character. Like I said in the beginning, this story is my own and I'm tweaking the characters a bit.


	3. Chapter 3: the song, the idiots mistake

DN123: Here is the next chapter everyone! The disclaimer is the same as the last one.

Chapter 3: the song and the idiots mistake

I held Rin and looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, you know the song that I sing to Shippo when he's tired or upset?" I asked and he perked up a bit.

"Yes I do Lady Kagome, but you normally have your IPod thing with you to sing the male part." He walked over to us.

"I wanted to try a new way. Can you sing the male parts for me? I have the version with no singing to help." I looked over at Sango. "Is it okay that he sings the parts for just this once, Sango?" She smiled and nodded softly and sat beside me with Miroku on the other side. Sesshomaru sat down against a tree, death in his eyes.

(This sounds better if you have the song and listen as you read. Song is Seasonal Feathers- sung by Kagamine Rin and Len) ( _italics-_ Kagome, **Bold** \- Miroku, _**Bold/Italics**_ \- both) (English translation () \-  courtesy of tumblr, song is sung in Japanese/ kanji) (underlined words are sung at the same time but not the same words)

 _maiochiru konayuki ga_ (The powdery snow flutters down,)  
 _yama no se wo shiroku someru_ (coloring the mountain ridge white)  
 _sabireta mura no abaraya de_ (The two inside a run-down house in a desolate village)  
 _futari, mi wo yoseau fuyu no yoru (_ huddle together in the winter night)

Miroku sang softly, when the speaking song part would come up.  
" _ **deatta hi mo, yuki datta**_ " ("it'd also been snowing the day we met")  
 _anata ga hohoemi tsubuyaku_ (you murmured with a smile)  
ir _oribi ni hotetta kao wo_ (and I'd hidden my face, flushed from the hearth)  
 _ooki na sode no kage ni kakushita_ (within the shadow of your large sleeve)

 _haru no otozure wo_ (With a breath of joy,)  
 _ibuki no yorokobi saezuru tori-tachi to utau_ (I sang of spring's arrival along with the chirping birds)  
" _ **kirei na koe da ne**_ _"_ _to anata ga itta_ ("Your voice is beautiful," you told me,) _  
tada sore ga, sono kotoba ga, ureshikute_ (and that alone, just those words, made me so happy)

" _itsuka, kirei na koe ga denakunattemo_ ("If someday, I no longer had this beautiful voice,) _  
soredemo watashi wo aishitekuremasuka_?" (would you still, even then, love me?")  
" _ **atarimae da yo**_ _,_ _"_ _tte yasashiku warai_ ("Of course," you said, smiling gently) _  
sotto ooki na te ga hoho wo nadeta_ (as your large hand softly stroked my cheek) 

I smiled as Rin slowly stopped crying and the music played. Ah-Un had laid down and Jaken had slowly made his way over to us and sat beside Shippo.

 _aoba teru natsu no gogo_ (One leaf-lit summer afternoon,) _  
anata ga yamai ni taoreta_ (you collapsed from illness) _  
mazushii meoto kurashi de ha_ (Our poor married life) _  
anata wo naosu kusuri ha kaenai_ (couldn't afford the medicine to cure it)

 _akuru hi mo akuru hi mo_ (The next day, along with the following,) _  
tada, hitasura ni hata wo oru_ (I did nothing but intently weave) _  
hakanaki no momiji no ha no youni_ (I wouldn't let your life) _  
anata no inochi wo chirase ha shinai_ (fall like the short-lived autumn leaves)

Rin looked up at me, her tears gone but I could tell she wanted me to continue with the story-like song. Judging from the looks of Jaken, he wanted me to continue as well. _  
_  
 _kisetsu ha nagarete_ (The seasons flow by) _  
natsu no owari wo tsugeru suzumushi ga rin, to naku_ (the bell crickets mark the end of summer with their cries) _  
_ **"** _ **kirei na yubi da ne**_ _ **,"**_ _to kizu darake no te wo_ ("Your fingers are beautiful," you told me,)

 _nigiru, sono te ga_ (Gripping my wound-covered hands,) _  
amari nimo tsumetakute…_ (but yours were much too cold…)

" _itsuka kirei na yubi ga nakunattemo_ ("if someday, I no longer had these beautiful fingers,) _  
soredemo watashi wo aishitekuremasuka?"_ (would you still, even then, love me?")  
" _ **atarimae da yo**_ _,"_ _tte sekikomi nagara_ ("Of course," you said, coughing) _  
itamu yubi wo ooki na te ga tsutsunda_ (as your large hands caressed my hurting fingers.)

Miroku took a deep breath and began to sing with me. The song must be doing well since we have even gained the attention of Inuyasha and the Lord of the west. _  
_  
 _hiru mo yoru mo hata wo oritsudzukete_ (Day and night, don't stop weaving) _  
hayaku hayaku, kusuri wo kawanakereba…_ (Hurry, hurry, I need to buy the medicine…)  
 **――aa rakujitsu no kaze――** (-Ah the sunset's breeze-)

 _mou sukoshi, ato sukoshi, momiji ga chiru mae ni_ (just a bit more, only a bit more; before the autumn leaves fall) _  
_ **――mujou ni kuchiteiku mi no――** (-Sways the ruthlessly decaying fruit's flame-)  
 _kono yubi ga tomaru made… kono hane ga, tsukiru made…_ (until these fingers can't move…until these feathers are used up…) _  
_ **――tomoshibi wo yurashi otosu――** (-until it goes out-)

 _ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh_

The music stopped a bit and Miroku stopped singing as well, the clearing was quiet and Rin and Jaken were in anticipation.

" _itsuka, watashi ga hito janaku nattemo,_ ("If someday, I were no longer a human,) _  
anata ha, watashi wo aishitekuremasuka?"_ (would you still love me?")  
 _kowakute shinjitsu ha tsugerarenu mama_ (the truth I feared left unable to be told,) _  
sotto hitori, saigo no hane wo ori…_ (I softly pluck the final feather alone…)

I held the note lightly, Rin still on the tip of my lap in anticipation and Jaken scooted closer in anticipation as well, until Miroku's voice overpowered mine and took over.

" **atarimae da yo** **"** **tte boku ha warai** ("Of course," I say, smiling)  
 **tsubasa wo nakushita kimi wo dakishime, itta** (I promised I'd embrace you when you lost your wings)  
 **kirei ni habataita ano hi no tsuru wo** (and that crane which had beautifully taken flight that day,) **  
zutto, imademo oboeteiru yo** (I've never forgotten, and still remember, even now) **  
**  
 **soshite kawarazu kimi wo aishiteiru yo** (and just like always, I love you)

Rin was now smiling and clapping, along with Jaken, Sango, and Shippo. Inuyasha had been watching and stayed silent, same with Sesshomaru.

"Wow Kagome, that was beautiful. It sounds so much better with you and Miroku singing it instead of you and that IPod of yours." Sango said with a smile and hugged me.

"Thank you, Sango. But, it wouldn't sound as nice if Miroku here didn't help." I smiled and both Sango and I hugged Miroku.

"Ahhh, yes. Ladies, my voice is that of the gods." He said. Sango and I screamed as his hands found their way onto our asses and we both slapped him hard enough to knock him out. Shippo shook his head as Rin giggled.

"Oh Miroku…when will you ever learn?" Shippo said and smiled at Rin. I rubbed my hand a bit and looked at Inuyasha who had remained silent. I signaled for him to start his apology to Rin, making him growl but begin his apology. As he did that, I put away the Maru-Chan and grabbed Crimson Rose off of my hip.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked softly and the clearing once again became quiet and everyone, minus Sesshomaru, had their eyes on me.

"Um, I was going to go hunt for some dinner since our group just became larger and I only had enough Raman cups for all of us." I explained and grabbed my sweater. I really needed to trade this in for a hooded haori.

"What? Kagome, you have never hunted before! You've never even killed an animal before!" Inuyasha yelled. I rolled my eyes but he was right. I haven't hunted before and I even cried when I had to skin a bunny that he caught when it was just me and him.

"I know that, but I want to at least try getting something for us. Plus, I've been practicing soooo…" I bit my lip a bit. Trying to slip away to do my hunting, praying that they won't send someone with me. I want to keep Crimson Rose's forms a secret until we cross a Youkai with a shard.

"Keh, fine! Then don't come crying when you can't catch anything." Inuyasha said and turned away. Ugh, that attitude.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm not you." I laughed and walked into the forest, leaving a flustered Inu-hanyou and four laughing group members.

(Sesshomaru POV)

The Miko walked into the Forest after she had finished her little quarrel with the half-breed. She had a big contraption in her hands, made of something that I have never seen before. The half-breed had begun his complaining once she was out of sight.

"What the hell has gotten into her?! She's gone for one week and returns as a hard ass with strict rules on my head!" He yells out and punches a tree.

"Shut your infernal racket about your mate, half-breed." I said, making the group go quiet and the half-breeds ears to go down.

"She isn't…she isn't my mate. She just my friend." He said softly, turning his head away in guilt.

"Oh? But surely, with the way you always listen to her orders and with the way you two as though you love each other, this Sesshomaru would believe that she is your Alpha mate." I looked at him, trying to make eye contact but all he did was avoid it.

"I do not love Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled striking the clearing with even more silence than before. All that was heard was the cracking of the fire that the monk has started and the snapping of a twig.

"Inuyasha…" the monk said quietly, gaining the attention of the semi-frustrated half-breed.

"What?!" He yelled in fury but instantly stopped when the monk had pointed behind him. Slowly, the half-breed turned and was frozen in place. Silently, I peeked around him from my spot and saw the Little Bird standing there, her bangs covering her eyes and her hands lightly bloodied with a deer in her hands. I knew she was there from the start of his rant, I was able to smell her…

"K-Kagome…I..." The half-breed began, possibly trying to come up with some type of excuse to cover his ass. Little miko bird simply walked passed him to Sango, kneeled elegantly, and laid the deer out gently. She was trying to act like she didn't hear anything and act as normal as she could but I could see her hands trembling and I could smell the salt.

"Sango, I got her in the neck so be careful when you skin it. We could use the hide for the snow that's coming in a few days. This should also be enough to last us a couple of days." The little bird explained while keeping her bangs in front of her eyes. Slowly, she got back up and began to walk to the forest but stopped once the half-breeds hands grabbed her wrist.

"K-kagome…I…"

"Let go of my wrist, Inuyasha, before you find your hand half way across the clearing…" The hanyou looked hurt and let go of her wrist.

"Kagome…I'm…I'm sor-"

"Leave me alone…please just leave me alone Inuyasha…" The scent of salt grew. I stood and watched as little bird walked back into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Pain, News, and Surprise

DN0123: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and the followers. I highly appreciate it and love it. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: same as last time, guys. Not gonna keep repeating it so this is the last Disclaimer that you will see in a while.

Chapter 4: The pain, the news, and the surprise.

' _Run….don't stop! Run till they can't hear you…then you can cry.'_ I told myself as I began to sprint through the forest. Wow…that really stung. I knew that Inuyasha didn't love me. I knew since the moment that Kikyo kissed him when she had her soul seekers hold me to a tree against my will. But now that he said it…it just hurt more than a blade stabbing through my chest. More than when the Shikon Jewel was ripped out of my body by Ms. Centipede. I stopped once I got further away from the group and set a barrier around myself to hide what I was about to do. Once the barrier was erected I fell to my knees and did what I thought I would never do again…I screamed. I screamed a scream filled with heartache and sadness. The tears I held in came flowing out freely.

' _My heart hurts so much…I should have never come back._ ' Crying was all I could do, no one can hear me with my barrier set. I trembled as I stood and tried to stop crying. I need to stay strong….

' _I need to practice…That will help me get this off my mind…'_ I reminded myself and wiped my eyes, eager to dry the tears that have most likely stained my face. Slowly, I took a deep breath and set down my barrier, remembering my training from my grandfather's old friend.

( _Flashback_ )

" _Keep your mind and soul clear, Higurashi. All of your power manifests from your soul, if your soul is clouded, then so is your judgement. Your judgement is clouded; your power is dark. Clear your soul of all negative energy and your power will come easier." I took a deep breath and kept my eyes closed and my mind cleared of any horrible thoughts._

" _Yes, Gibbs-sensei." I said softly and continued to breathe calmly._

" _Now, focus on what's around you. Focus on the way the wind blows, how clean the air smells." I took a deep breath once again and did as I was told. Smelling the clean mountain air, it smelled sweet. Clean and sweet. The wind was cool and light, it brushed against my skin softly. "Now, focus on the feel of the sunlight. How does it feel?" he said and I kept my eyes closed._

" _It feels…warm. Not so hot, like in the city. It feels like it is kissing my skin. Caressing me in its warm embrace." I explained to him softly and took a deep breath._

" _Good. Now, focus on what is around you. Read the aura's. My aura, the aura of the animal's hidden in the flora and fauna of the mountain area. Expand your powers." I did as I was told and concentrated on the auras around me. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel everything. As I felt the auras around me, I looked at Gibbs-sensei's aura and saw it was a cool deep blue color mixed with some gold. He was a demon, but I could tell that he was one that studied the ways of the priests. I never knew what type of demon he was, though. He never showed me for he was always in his human priest form. As I studied the auras around me even further, and found small green auras. Animals. Many of them where calm and relaxed. The more relaxed I got, the easier it was to feel around me with my eyes closed._

" _Now, wake up. It's time to work with your new weapon." He said as I opened my eyes, squinting through the sunlight._

" _Yes sir." I got up and pulled out my new weapon. Slowly, I did as he told me to do. I swung, I shot, I aimed with precision. Even though my weapon was not fully finished, it still worked out for me. I loved the design for it. I saw it in a web series that I became a fan of._

" _Remember Higurashi, when you go off on your own, you must not let yourself become weak. Keep yourself strong and fight for the ones you love. You wanted to learn how to fight to protect yourself and others, so use it wisely." Gibbs-sensei said and watched me practice. I thought of the one who I wanted to show my strength two and only saw the images of his silver hair and those golden eyes…_

I opened my eyes and swung my weapon with ease and calmness. I felt it cut through the air and kept my energy with it. Opening my eyes I jumped up and shot beneath me, which sent me flying up into the air. I screamed and laughed with delight. I shot once again which sent me higher into the air. Yelling in happiness, I began to descend towards the ground once again. Smiling, I extended my weapon and wrapped half of it around a tree, laughing and whooping as it brought me to the ground. I quickly put it away before they could see it, it was not the right time yet.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped through the trees with tessaiga out, ready to fight. Miroku was there with his staff and hand ready while Sango gripped her hiraikotsu. Sesshomaru simply stepped out without his weapon drawn.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango yelled and ran to me, checking for injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" She hugged me tight as I finished my sentence.

"Inuyasha heard you scream and we thought you were in trouble. Plus, you were gone for way too long." Miroku said and hugged me as well. Geez, now I definitely need to show them how much I have changed.

"I'm fine guys. I was just having some fun and cheering myself up." I said softly and touched Crimson Rose lightly. Inuyasha kept looking around the clearing to see if there was anything hiding within the shadows. I smiled softly at their concern for me and stretched before stiffening.

"Guys…someone is coming near…" I whispered and touched my weapon, ready to fight.

"Relax, Miko. You are causing your group more worry when it is only one of my soldiers." Sesshomaru spoke up. He walked in front of me and the others only to meet a man who jumped from the shadows and bowed before him. This man held elf like ears, just like Sesshomaru but his hair was a pastel blue color. He wore a deep blue haori and black pants with boots along with 2 swords on his hips.

"Milord, the eastern lord has arrived at the castle and has agreed to help with the upcoming war with the north." The blue haired youkai said quickly and kept his head bowed. Sesshomaru 'hn'ed.

"Tell the servants to have rooms ready for more guests and tell the soldiers I will return shortly." Sesshomaru said to the man, making the youkai nod and leave.

"War?" I asked softly. Why didn't Sesshomaru tell us of a war?

"The north has decided to start a war due to me cutting ties with them after their mistreatment to this one about new imports to their kingdom and their mistreatment to the villages around the west." Sesshomaru explained as Rin began to get their stuff together.

"We could help you!" I yelled as they walked away, causing Sesshomaru to stop.

"Kagome! We are not helping that bastard win a war! You are too weak of a human to fight on your own and we have other stuff to do." Inuyasha yelled and fussed about.

"Inuyasha, we are not doing anything but walking around and trying to find the jewel. I think we can afford to go and help Lord Sesshomaru. Plus, I haven't felt any activity from Naraku, nor have we seen any of his reincarnations." I said and smiled softly, actually kinda happy that we haven't had any run-ins with the half-demon. Seems I may have spoken too soon once the blue haired soldier spoke.

"Speaking of the Half-Demon Naraku…It seems as though he has convinced the northern lord to allow him protection during the war. Not only will he be fighting with the North, but it is rumored that he will be lending them the jewel shards that have come into his possession…"

"WHAT?! Oh yeah! Now we are going to fight!" Inuyasha yelled and growled. I rubbed my head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please allow us to aid you in battle and fight alongside you." Miroku asked softly and bowed his head.

"We leave now. Haruo," Sesshomaru turned and looked at the blue haired soldier. hmm, Spring Man. He must've been a spring child. "Have rooms ready in the family wing."

"Yes, my liege." Haruo said and was gone within an instant. So fast. Or maybe he could teleport.

As everyone began to pack up their stuff, I reached into my small back and dug around until I found a mahogany box with intricate designs and a crescent moon carved into it. I smiled and touched it, remembering why I had it and the surprise that came with it.

( _flashback, before jumping into the well.)_

 _I held the box gently, afraid to even open it in fear that I might break the old wood._

" _Gibbs-Sensei, what is this?" I asked and lightly traced the designs. It was beautiful._

" _This has been passed down from my family who served the house of the Moon. I am the only one left of my family, I see you as my own grandchild and am passing these down to you. Inside are very powerful rings, each having its own power. You may not be a demon, Kagome, but these will help you in a time filled with them." My eyes widened as I opened the box and saw 10 silver rings, each one held a different type of jewel and a different design, showing what each could do. They weren't too flashy and brought more of my interest. My favorite was an emerald ring with wings on each side of it._

" _Use them in a world filled with demons, be the extraordinary human that I know you can be." He smiled one of his rare smiles and kissed my forehead. Slowly, I stepped up onto the edge of the well after stowing the box into the safety of my bag. As the well lit up with all of its magic, I turned to my family and favored sensei and began my slow descent. The last thing that caught my eyes, was the sight of Gibbs-sensei forming into his demon form for the first time. He turned from his old age to a handsome young man with one Gold eye and one blue eye. His hair turned from grey to a deep blue color and his ears became that of an elf. His demon form was that of a blue dog demon…He was like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…_

 _(End of flashback)_

"You coming or what, Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha yell, bringing me out of my memory and thoughts.

"Ah! Coming!" I quickly yelled back and put each ring on my finger before safely putting the box back in the bag. Inuyasha helped me onto his back and we began our journey to the castle.

(30 mins later)

I began to make myself heavier on Inuyasha's back, hoping that he would drop me so I could use the new ring. Sadly, he was not even close to losing his grip. I needed to test this thing and fast, or I most likely won't ever be able to try it again. So I did what I needed to do and will never do again, I licked Inuyashas ear.

"W-w-what the fuck!" Inuyashas hands immediately went to his ears, dropping me in the process. I kept up an act, screaming and reaching towards him as I fell from the sky. Inuyasha yelled my name along with Miroku and Sango. I watched as the three of them drop towards me. Sesshomaru was the fastest and flew past the three. His hand nearly touching mine and for a second, just a second, I saw the worry etched across his eyes. Seconds and I was closer to the ground, his fingers touched mine and I opened my mouth.

"Fly!" I yelled and gasped as white feathers surround me and I was floating in mid-air. Miroku and Sango stopped on Kirara and Inuyasha stopped on the branch he was on, stopping their attempts to save me. Sesshomaru pulled his fingertips from mine and stood, floating on his cloud of yokai. Each of them where staring at me in shock as the emerald ring around my right point finger glowed.

"K-Kagome…You have Wings!"


	5. Chapter 5: Her wings and A Village

DN0123: Thank you all for the follows! Along with reviews. I love hearing your feedback and I am so glad that so many of you like my story! *bows* thank you! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I got a new laptop and I am also doing more courses, so I will try to write as much as I can.

Inuyasha: Get up idiot, you still have this story to write.

DN0123: *kicks Inuyasha and forces him to bow as well, while a red bump appears on his head* I will make sure to continue writing well for you all.

Chapter 5: Her wings and a Village

"K-Kagome! You have wings!" Sango yelled out in shock as everyone just stayed in mid-air. Slowly the feathers fell to the ground and disappeared as my feet touched the grass. Everyone else landed safely and stared at me. Sesshomaru's eyes seemed pissed…along with Inuyasha's expression. Slowly turning my head, I saw pristine white wings were on my back… Holy shit. The ring actually worked. It worked!

"Kagome! Are you stupid!? You could have died!" Inuyasha yelled and stomped up to me. His eyes filled with fear and anger.

"But I didn't! My sensei's ring worked! His magic worked!" I yelled happily and spun around, feeling the wings flow behind me. I could hear Shippo and Rin's laughter as they chased the feathers. They quickly grabbed on and snuggle into them.

"Kagome, you scared us half to death." Sango said as she came up to me and hugged me. I saddened and hugged my sister back. Her tears fell onto the cloth of my shirt. Jeez, I should have told her my plan. She was my best friend for Kami's sake, she of all people should be in on something like this.

"I'm sorry Sango. I should have told you my surprise." Sango looked up at me and nodded before smiling and looking around at my wings. Miroku came up and touched them softly.

"They're real! The feathers are so soft." He said as he felt them. To be honest, I had no clue how these rings fully worked. I only said what came to my mind when it pertained to the ring. Wings equal flying. As Miroku and Sango ran their fingers through the feathers, it tickled but in a good way. It felt more comforting than anything.

"Tell me miko, you do not smell of any demon blood, but you have the wings as though you are. Explain." Sesshomaru commanded. Ugh, I hate being told what to do.

"Well, if you must know, Lord Sesshomaru, these wings were a gift from my sensei. He helped train me and showed me plenty of wonders, both demon and Miko ways." I explained and felt my wings fold in before I looked at Inuyasha with a smile. "Sorry if I scared ya, just wanted to show off a bit. Now any other questions can be answered at Sesshomaru's residence." Spreading my wings, I lifted myself slightly off the ground. Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement and began to get onto Kirara. Sesshomaru stared at me with now emotionless eyes and Inuyasha growled. I rolled my eyes and picked up Shippo, who smiled up at me.

"This is gonna be fun mama!" Shippo said happily and I set him on my back softly. I reached into small bag and whispered what I was searching for, smiling as I felt what I needed touch my hand.

"Here, Shippo. Wear these. I go pretty fast." I smiled as I handed him the pair of sunglasses and put on my own pair of aviators. Shippo happily took the sunglasses and put them on, surprised by the way that they darkened the world but allowed him to see clearly. I could hear Inuyasha mumbling angrily and I landed on my feet gently, making my way over to him. "Inuyasha…" I whispered and kissed his cheek, his eyes going wide. I bite my lip and laughed as Inuyasha began to mumble again and laughed as he ran into a tree while in his daze. Shippo shook his head softly.

"Wow Inuyasha." Shippo said and clung to my back. Rin laughed and skipped over to Inuyasha, poking him.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru's strong voice called. Rin immediately went to his side and he carefully lifted her onto Ah-Un. He was always so careful with Rin. I think she has become more like a daughter to him than a ward. Sesshomaru summoned his youkai cloud beneath him as Sango and Miroku flew up in Kirara. Inuyasha was still dazed as he got ready to run. I giggled and spread my wings, carefully lifting myself off the forest ground. As I got higher, I noticed where the sun was, it was getting low. Our little stop took longer than it needed to, at this rate, we would have to make another stop in 4 hours at most.

(In the air, 2 hours later)

Shippo was curled into my back now, hiding under the remaining feathers of my wings. The sun was setting and it was getting colder, the children shouldn't be this high in altitude without warmth. I flew faster, catching up to Sango and Miroku. They looked so tired.

"You doing okay, guys?" I asked softly. Miroku yawned and nodded. Sango did the same. I flew over to Rin and noticed her sleeping, but she was shivering. Jeez! I flew fast passed Inuyasha and flew next to Sesshomaru.

"What do you need, Miko?" Sesshomaru barely even made eye contact with me.

"The sun is setting and the children are getting cold. Us humans are tired and your Ward along with my son are sleeping. They will catch a cold if we continue. We need to stop for the night, lord Sesshomaru." I continued to fly, not facing him, but I could hear the slight 'hn' thanks to my new hearing. Sesshomaru slowed and brought his youkai cloud down near a small village. I followed suit and took Shippo off my back. Shippo whimpered sleepily and curled deeper into my chest, trying to get warmth. The others landed and I could see Sango and Miroku smiling at the sight of a warm village.

"Well, looks like I will need to exorcize a demon tonight." Miroku laughed out. I smiled and covered Shippo with my sweater and looked over at Rin who was curled into Jaken for warmth.

"Tonight we sleep in the clearing." Sesshomaru said bluntly. Oh hell no. It is way too cold to stay out here.

"No, we need a warm place to sleep. The temperature is dropping tonight. The kids need warmth. Rin is human and even though Shippo is a demon, he will get sick. They both will." I said and looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"For once, I am going to agree with Ice Prick on this one. I smell they are a human village and it looks like they do not like demons." Inuyasha grumbled and looked at the village. Hell no.

"No, we are sleeping in the village. Just stick with me, Sango and Miroku." I explained and began to walk towards the village. Sango came to my side quickly, letting me catch sight of her in her normal kimono instead of her demon slayer outfit. That reminded me of what I was wearing. "Miroku, can you hold Shippo for me?"

"Yes, my lady." Miroku said softly and took Shippo into his arms.

"Sango, can you help me really quick?" I said and pulled my small bag off my hip.

"Sure, Kagome." Sango smiled and I pulled her to the bushes. Slowly I reached into my bag and smiled as I felt the soft fabric touch my fingers. "What do you need help with, Kagome?" She asked and watched as I pulled out a soft white and black designed kimono. "Oh my kami, Kagome! That is such a beautiful kimono!"

It was. It was an all-white, short kimono. Black designs and red roses covered the ends and swirled up to the hip area. On the back, a black and red rose with falling petals covered the back. It didn't fall to my ankles like most, instead it stopped at my knees and fanned out with tool underneath it. (For those of you having a hard time picturing the skirt, think of the battle skirt that Ruby and Weiss from RWBY wear, the kimono is like that) I pulled on my jet black leggings underneath it and put on a set on white and black flats. I pulled my hair up into an elegant bun, letting a few curls hang down to frame my face.

"Oh my kami, Kagome. You look amazing." I giggled and bowed gently.

"Thank you, Sango." I said softly and hugged my friend. She giggled and turned me around gently before working on the bow that I had set on the back. I made it from the sash, so I wanted it in a way that the remains of the ribbon would flow behind me, but I was terrible at creating a decent bow. Sango helped me and made the bow look flawless.

"There, now you are ready to make an impression." Sango giggled and smiled. We walked back to the boys and I smiled softly to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's jaw had slacked slightly and I watched as Sesshomaru's normal cold eye slightly widen.

"Come on guys. Let's get a place to stay." I said softly and took Shippo into my arms, thanking Miroku as I did. Sango and I took the lead as I covered Shippo with a blanket that I brought along for him. He relaxed into the blanket. As we stepped into the town, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Thanks to mine and Shippo's link, my heightened hearing caught most conversations…

"What are demon's doing here?"

"Why are human's traveling with them?"

"They have a monk with them…"

"Who are those two girls?"

"The black-haired girl is holding a kitsune kit."

"Must be a half demon kit. Her bastard child."

Excuse me? Yeah, no. No one calls my kit a bastard and gets away without being put into place. As I walked over to the head of the village, I could hear Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growling.

"We do not welcome demons, especially half-demon bastards like that kitsune of yours." The chief said before my eyes turned pink and I let my aura flow. I could hear everyone gasp as my hair began to flow behind me.

"I am the Shikon Miko! These are my companions and we are searching for the Shikon jewel shards! We are keeping you people and everyone in japan safe from the bad demons and how do you repay us?! By judging us the instant that we step foot onto your village!" I turned and pointed at Sesshomaru. We were already in the western lands, the lands he ruled over. "That is Lord Sesshomaru! He owns the very land that you plant on, that you live on!" The crowd of villagers that had gathered began to murmur to each other. The chief looked apologetic and I stepped forward again. "And this kit in my arms is my son! He is a full-blooded demon who lost his parents! I am his adoptive mother and if I hear another horrible thing about him or any of my friends, we will leave you all to the demons who won't hesitate to slit your throats!" Everyone began gasping and becoming worried about their loved ones. "Now, IF you let us stay without any more prejudice, we will bless this village and Lord Sesshomaru and his brother, lord Inuyasha, will continue to protect this sad little village." The chief bowed on his hands and knees.

"Our fullest apologies my lords! You shall be put up in our finest establishment possible!" I smiled as the chief ran to the inn's that were present. I turned to my companions and stopped as they stared at me in shock.

"What?" I held Shippo tighter to me.

"Kagome…that…was…Amazing!" Miroku laughed out and smiled to me.

"Wow Miss Kagome, you really let them have it." Sango said softly with a smile. She tucked a hair behind her ear and reset Hirikotsu on her back.

"It was just words, spiritual energy and observations." I rubbed Shippo's back softly as he whimpered and burrowed deeper into my chest. I looked over at Sesshomaru and watched as her gently lifted Rin off Ah-Un. I barely caught his eye and saw the quick smile that he threw my way before he returned to his normal state of emotionlessness. He actually smiled…it was a good sight to see since he never smiled.

"Come on, Lady Kagome. Let's get to the Inn." Miroku said happily and began walking to the Inn. I giggled at the fact that he was so excited to sleep somewhere other than the forest. Sango seemed to share his excitement and walked beside him. Inuyasha went on ahead as well. The only ones left behind were Sesshomaru, me and the kids we have in our care.

"You did well, protecting yours and the kit's honor." Sesshomaru looked at me slightly as I walked forward towards the Inn. He followed close behind with Ah-Un.

"No one deserves to be disrespect for being different." I smiled softly and looked back at him. "I don't think they cared that I was a holy woman, I believe all they cared about was the fact that the Lord of their land was here." Sesshomaru stared at me. "Sooo technically, we are able to stay here because of you. I did kinda threaten them with your protection since they are on your land…" I bowed softly and looked up at him. "Thank you for allowing us to come with you."

(Sesshomaru POV)

The Miko bowed with her kit tucked to her chest, causing my beast purred at her thanks. As she stood up with a smile on her face, I felt my heart give a slight tug. Why? Why is my heart tugging.

' _ **because Little Bird has praised us with thanks.**_ ' My beast purred and mentally bowed to her. My beast…he was treating her as an equal. ' _ **Tell her thank you for her assistance.**_ '

' _She insisted. I did not ask for her assistance in this war._ ' I growled lightly. Kagome's hears twitched slightly as she lifted her head to look at me. She stayed silent.

' _ **You may not have asked for it, but you wanted her near. Or else you would not have gone with Rin when she heard them close by. And you would have stopped her if you didn't want her help.'**_ My beast smirked and laughed.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The miko's voice filled my ears. I looked up and saw her looking at me from 4 feet away. Her eyes were filled with wonder. "Are you coming?"

"Hn." I nodded lightly and walked behind her. As she walked, her hips swayed with a sort of elegance that was Kagome. Why? Why was this woman so different to the point where my beast was intrigued?


	6. Chapter 6

DN0123: Hey guys! I am back with another chapter to this story! It has gotten so many followers and comments. Everyone who has encouraged me to do a new chapter, loved my story, and to update, you guys are amazing. I never thought I would continue this story until I would see your guy's comments. It is truly amazing to know that people actually like what I write, for that I thank you all. *Bows with tears of joy*

Sesshomaru: Quit your weeping and give your followers what they want. *He hands me a handkerchief*

DN0123: Oh right. Here is your next chapter everyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters from Inuyasha. Gibbs is from NCIS, and I do not own Kagome's weapon, courtesy of Rooster Teeth. Songs belong to their artists who I will list at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Midorikos descendant, The Restoration, and the baths

(Kagome POV)

I walked towards the inn, hearing Sesshomaru and Ah-Un walking close behind me. Although Sesshomaru's steps were nearly nonexistent and his aura was hidden, I could still feel his presence behind me. I thought that after I walked ahead of him that he would go back to the forest instead, almost like Inuyasha does when he doesn't like a village or the way a village smells. Deep inside, I really hoped that Sesshomaru would stay at the inn with us. For some reason, I feel so drawn to him.

"Mama…I'm cold." Shippo whimpered from my arms. I held him closer and wrapped the blanket around his tighter. Okay, enough ogling the hot guy. These children need warmth.

"I know baby, we are almost at the inn." I walked up the stairs to the inn. The maids were rushing around as we had entered and desperately tried to impress us with their niceness because of what happened earlier. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall as Miroku attempted to speak with the maids. They completely ignored him as Sango stood behind him, glaring at him as if he were to die by her hand. I could hear Sesshomaru step inside behind me.

"Ma'am, your room's are ready." A maid said softly and bowed. I nodded and began to follow her, and the others followed as well. Thankfully they gave us two rooms. One for the men and one for me, Sango and the kids. The Inn was nice and well lit, the scent of food wafted through in from the kitchen as the staff rushed to get things done. I could feel Shippo playing with my hair gently as we were shown to our room. It was nice, there was a table in the middle of the room and two sliding paper doors leading to the separate rooms.

"Your food will be ready in about an hour, but please, enjoy our finest rooms and our great hot springs. Since this is a room fit for a lord, each room has a hot spring for its own." The maid said. She kept her head bowed the entire time, but I could see her taking glances at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I kept in a human growl as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she saw Sesshomaru.

"Thank you." I said politely, hinting to the woman that her time to leave us has come. The maid bowed lightly and stepped back until she closed the screen.

"Wow! This room is great!" Shippo said, now fully awake by the smell of food and the sound that it would be coming. I giggled and set him down. It appeared that Rin was now fully awake as well. Sesshomaru went over to the edge of the room near the yard and sat down with one knee up. I wonder…if he had his other arm, would he prop it up with his knee like Inuyasha?

(Flashback)

" _Okay Kagome. Now we work on healing." Gibbs-sensei said as he began to set up pillows._

" _Healing? I don't think I can do that, Sensei. I've never been able to do that, especially since I'm only Kikyo's reincarnation…" It was true. She was only human and never had any healing powers._

" _Ah, but that is not true, Kagome. You are not Kikyo's reincarnation. You are in fact, Midoriko's reincarnation and descendant. You have so much more power than you believe." Gibbs said, bring shock to my features. I was Midoriko's reincarnation and descendant? T-that can't be…Everyone only told me that I was Kikyo's, that's why we shared a soul…_

" _Now, we are going to practice that power. With small wounds, you need to focus and imagine the wound closing. For larger wounds, such as a large burn or a missing limb, you will need a song. Any song that must do with healing will do. Either hum it or sing it or think it. Singing it will bring it better power." Gibbs-sensei opened the doors to a homeless clinic and lead me through. "You will practice on these people who need the help. Do you have a song in mind?" He looked at me and I nodded confidently. I had the perfect song. Keep in mind, that this song was from a Disney movie, but I don't think they would mind considering they don't know magic exists._

(end flashback)

I took a deep breath and walked over to Sesshomaru and sat in front of him, dangling my legs off the edge of the room, letting my feet rest on the grass.

"Why are you in this Sesshomaru's presence, Miko?" He looked at me with his cold, gold eyes. I looked at his left arm and rubbed mine.

"I-I'm sorry…about what happened to your arm. I didn't think Inuyasha would do that…" Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly before looking out at the yard.

"It was the half-breeds fault, Miko. Not yours. Do not apologize for something that was not your doing." He said strongly. I wanted to help…and I was going to.

"M-may I see?" I asked quietly. He turned and looked at me in what appeared to be no emotion, but his eyes held surprise.

"Hn." was all he said slowly pulled his haori off to reveal what used to be his arm. It was cut off at his bicep, the scaring showed it all. Reaching out, I gently ran my fingers along it before holding it with both hands. I heard him growl. "Watch your place, Miko. Do not touch this ones be-" I stopped him by squeezing his arm slightly and taking a deep breath.

"Please, I know what I am doing. So please do not move." I rubbed the scar lightly and closed my eyes.

" _Flower gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine,_

 _Make the clock reverse._

 _Bring back what once was mine…"_

I sung softly. The scar glowed, illuminating my face as my magic began to work. I could hear a gasp, mostly from Sango as I continued.

" _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the Fate's design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back what once was mine…_

 _What once wa-s Mine…"_

"Oh my gods…" Miroku whispered as I opened my eyes, only to be met with Sesshomaru's fully regrown arm and his gaze. Sesshomaru's face was filled with shock and surprise as he held up his newly reformed arm and tested it, bringing out his poison whip and flexing his hand. I did it…I regrew his arm…

(Sesshomaru POV)

"Oh my gods! Kagome! You regrew Lord Sesshomaru's arm!" The demon slayer yelled in shock. My arm…The Miko brought back my arm with no problems.

' _ **This Little Bird returned our arm to its previous state without us asking…I like this little bird. Thank our little bird properly.'**_ My beast purred in contentment as I looked at my arm. Why would this human…how? Never had I seen this power come from a Meer human. My father told me stories of a Miko who had this type of power, but she had died long ago…Could this human girl…be a descendent?

"Thank you, Miko." I said quietly, still amazed at how my arm had been returned to its previous state. This girl is filled with surprises…

Kagome looked at me in slight shock and smiled a soft and sweet smile. It was…

(Kagome POV)

"Kagome! Why did you fix that bastards arm?" Inuyasha yelled over everyone. I rolled my eyes and checked Sesshomaru's arm for any abnormalities. This was my first time restoring a full missing limb and I wanted to make sure I didn't mess up, especially on someone so…deadly perfect.

"Inuyasha, shut up right now. Plus, Sesshomaru helped us before, this is me repaying him for something that was our fault." I state as a-matter-of-factly before returning my attention to Sesshomaru's arm. I was surprised that he was allowing me to touch him so formally. "Do you feel any pain in this arm?"

"I have yet to touch anything, miko." He said, keeping his eyes on his arm. I could feel the other's eyes on me. Taking a deep breath, I took Sesshomaru's hand in mine and was surprised to hear him take a small intake of breathe. It was so much bigger than mine, it could envelope it if he wished. I closed his hand around mine and was again surprised by how softly he squeezed it, so gentle. My heart began to beat faster.

"Can you feel that?" I asked quietly, my voice betraying me. Sesshomaru merely nodded as he looked at our hands, his face now unreadable.

"Kagome! Why the hell are you holding that ice bastards hand!?" I took my hand from Sesshomaru's as I heard Inuyasha yelled.

"I was checking to see if Lord Sesshomaru could feel with his new arm. Now quit yelling like a child before other people begin to complain." I looked at him darkly and stood. "Sango, would you like to accompany me to the baths with Rin?"

"oh um, sure Kagome." Sango walked with me to my bag. I could still hear Inuyasha yelling angrily behind me.

"Cease your infernal yelling, half-breed." Sesshomaru said loud enough for him to hear. Inuyasha growled as he continued to sputter out responses. I giggled behind my hand and walked to the room that Sango decided would be ours, the children trailing us happily. Inuyasha could still be heard complaining about what transpired in the living area. My hand still tingled from the warmth of Sesshomaru's hand. Even though the arm had regrown, it was as strong looking as can be, but the way he held my hand was soft.

"-ome? Kagome?" I jumped slightly as Sango's voice filled my ears. She was looking at me with confusion filled chocolate brown eyes. She had already begun to undress and wrapped herself in a towel, Rin had done the same but threw away the towel when she jumped into the hot springs like it was a pool.

"Sorry Sango, I was just…zoned out." I smiled and closed my hand and took off my kimono, stockings and shoes. Taking the chopsticks out of my hair, I looked down at my body and looked at the scar on my left side of my stomach. The spot where Mistress Centipede bit me and ripped out the jewel. It healed nicely, but the scar would be with me forever…my first day in this world, and now it's my second year here.

Following Sango into the hot springs was relaxing. The hot water felt amazing compared to the slightly cold night air. I watched as my sister-like friend relaxed her muscles and Rin giggled as she played.

"Come here sweetie." I said softly and sat on the rocks, wrapping my towel around myself. Rin complied and climbed onto the rocks with me. I used some essential oils and hand-made shampoos in her hair, making bubbles and causing her to giggle as I scrubbed her hair. Sango laughed as she tried to pop the bubbles that flowed.

"So Kagome, what is on your mind?" Sango asked softly as she did the same to her hair. She must have saw the confusion in my eyes because she giggled and ran her fingers through her hair, "Earlier I called your name and you were completely in thought and staring at your hand. The hand that held Sesshomaru's to "test" if he could feel with his new arm." She added the air quotes that I showed her long ago and sat beside me as she finished washing her hair. I blushed deeply and poured some water over Rins head, shielding her eyes with my hand so the soap wouldn't get into her eyes.

"I-I was j-just thinking about how soft his hand was and how gentle he held mine. I'm surprised he allowed me to touch him at all after restoring his arm." I began to wash my own hair to attempt to shield my blushing face. Rin smiled and swam around.

"Does Kagome-sama like Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin giggled out giddily, causing me to blush more.

"N-no sweetie. It just took me by surprise is all." I said quietly and scrubbed my hair. Sango and Rin seemed to believe otherwise.

"I think otherwise, Kagome." Sango giggled and brushed her fingers through her hair, making it look nearly like brown silk.

"Kagome-sama, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't allow anyone to touch him at all. He has even taken Rin with him to see healers and shaman to find a way to restore his arm. But no one could. You are the only one Lord Sesshomaru has allowed to touch his person besides Rin." Rin explained as she swam around happily. My eyes widened a fraction in surprise at the new information and in the process I got soap in my eye…

"SHIT!" I yelled in slight pain at the stinging of the soap and dropped myself into the water quickly to clean out the soap. I could hear Sango and Rin yelling my name, probably wondering why I screamed out such a word in the first place. As I surfaced, rubbing my eyes, I could hear the sliding door slam open and Inuyasha yelling out as his feet and another set of feet run across the tatami.

"Kagome! We heard you scream! Is everything alri-" His sentence stopped short as I moved my hair out of my eyes to see him and Miroku standing there in front of us. Us still naked in the hot spring…

"I'M FINE NOW GET OUT!" I yelled out along with Sango as she threw a rock at Miroku and I threw one of my slippers. We both aimed square for their heads and we hit our marks. Both boys rushed out of the room in terror, their faces red from the hits and from nearly seeing out bodies. After the door slammed shut, Sango growled and sighed as she stood.

"Shall we get out of the springs and dress to kill those two perverts, Kagome?" Sango asked me politely, but I could see the anger rising in her. I nodded and stood fully as well, helping Rin out of the springs and into a clean yukata that the maids must have provided for us when the room was ready. Sango and I dressed in ours and pulled our hair back. Mine into a high ponytail and hers into a low one like normal. I helped Rin put hers into twin tails instead of her normal little side ponytail.

"Go play with Shippo, little Rin." I said and opened the door. I could feel Sango's seething anger and I growled angrily as well at the sight of the guys. Inuyasha had full on shock on his face and a red mark from where the slipper had hit him on the forehead and Miroku…the pervert had a smile on his face and a small amount of blood coming from his forehead where the rock had hit him.

"You perverts!" Sango yelled and grabbed her Hiraikotsu and I yelled.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha yelled as he plummeted to the floor and Miroku yelled as Sango chased him around.

During the chaos, at the edge of the room, I swore I saw Sesshomaru crack a smile…


	7. Chapter 7: Night Practice

DN0123: Hey guys! I am trying to work harder to update faster. Good news is, I finally got over my writers' block! In the previous chapter, Kagome sang a song to help focus her power to restore Lord Fluffy's arm. The song belongs to Disney, not me. I forgot to put the disclaimer in the previous chapter. Also! I hope y'all are buckled in because this is gonna be a long chapter! My fingers are burning with inspiration!

Inuyasha: Keh, idiot. You would end up forgetting because you were up till 4 a.m trying to finish the damn chapter. And why did you have Kagome hold that assholes hand?!

DN0123: So I also noticed a lot of you are confused by how Kagome only took a week to become a badass, well in this chapter there will be an explanation for that. All characters thus far, Minus Gibbs, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Gibbs belongs to NCIS and not to me. The only character that belongs to me so far is Haruo, Sesshomaru's messenger that was introduced in chapter 4. This is a filler chapter to further Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship from acquaintances to friends and explain some things in which a few of you were confused on. Nonetheless, I hope you Enjoy!

 _"thought."_

" _ **Beast talk."**_

"Regular speak."

Chapter 7: Night practice

(Kagome P.O.V)

I stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to do in my restless night. Beside me, Shippo was curled into a ball under the blanket. Sango and Rin were fast asleep as well on the other futon next to mine. Why couldn't I sleep? I normally don't have any problems sleeping at all, but tonight was different. Right now sleeping just felt wrong. Sighing, I carefully got out the futon and made my way over to my bag, grabbing my clothes and rings. If I wasn't going to sleep, then I should practice. That's what Gibbs-sensei told me anyways…

After I had changed into a set of black leather pants, I put on a black bra and a tight black long-sleeved shirt before I set myself into a black armored corset. As I buckled the straps across my abdomen, I looked at Sango, Rin, and Shippo to make sure they were still asleep. Smiling softly, I hooked my weapons onto my body and set the rings on my fingers. Since I had no use for flight now, I left the flight ring in the mahogany box and took out my lip piercing. To be honest, it looked weird having it on. After setting the rings into place, I pulled on my fingerless leather gloves and tight black boots. These clothes are what I had decided to wear from now on. Gibbs-sensei made me train in it, allowing me time to get used to the tightness of the clothes. Still, these clothes allowed me to move freely even though corsets force you to keep your back straight. I silently shuffled through my bag and took out some weapons that my sensei taught me how to use and hide on my body when I didn't have my special weapon, which was leaning against the wall. I slid a couple of knives into my boots, a spring knife in my left glove, and a handful of shuriken on my hip.

I quietly slipped out of the room and walked over to the garden area as I pulled my hair back into an elegant braid before pulling the hood connected to my corset over my head.

' _Remember to breathe. Before you begin practicing, focus your breaking and stay calm.'_ Gibbs-sensei's voice filled my head as I stepped into the clear night. Looking around me, I could see a set of waterlilies blooming in the moonlight. Just watching them relaxed me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, focusing my hearing on everything around me. The sounds of nature filled my ears. The soft breeze was blowing, the leaves rustling in the trees, the water in the pond and hot springs moving with the breeze. It was calm; no danger could be sensed around me. I took another deep breath and began to stretch, using the acrobatics that I was taught. Lifting my leg, I stretched it out and jumped into a handstand. It had been a couple of days since I was able to practice without being interrupted. I wonder how long this would last.

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

From the corner of the room, I watched the Miko, keeping my aura hidden from hers. Why was that human awake at this time of night and why was she throwing her body around, dressed like a Kunoichi. As I watched, I noticed that the Mikos moves were some of which I hadn't seen anyone besides demons and warriors do. No female, whether it be a filthy human or demoness, would spread her legs as wide as this human woman did.

' _ **Little Bird is a flexible woman. And a healthy one at that.'**_ My beast observed as we watched the Miko put herself into a handstand. The flexible human held herself steady with her two hands and slowly split her legs into a split. _**'Very flexible little Miko…'**_ My beast purred in slight satisfaction.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can come out of the shadows. You are not hiding very well." The Mikos' voice murmured, bringing me back from the depths of my mind. She was right. At some point, it seems that my aura had seeped out. How did I not notice? Grrr beast…

' _ **I wanted her to know that we were watching.'**_ My beast explained, shrugging his shoulders with no shame. This damn beast of mine…I walked toward the edge of the gardens and leaned against the beams supporting the roof.

"What brings you out here, Lord Sesshomaru? And why were you hiding your aura from me?" The Miko asked, relatively unfazed by my presence as she moved on to doing a one-handed stand.

"I felt movement and your aura. Those moves…I have only seen few warriors do them. Not many women would dare attempt what you are doing." I explained as I watched her jump off her hands and flip through the air and land on her feet. Impressive.

"Back in my…village, it is called gymnastics. A lot of girls practice it, but they start at a young age. Some boys practice it as well but not all. My sensei taught me how to do it so that I could be able to do certain moves in combat." The Miko looked at me with piercing green eyes as she lowered the hood, allowing her hair to flow freely.

"So, tell me, Miko. How did you change in such little time from a weak human Miko to a strong woman?" I watched as her eyes darkened slightly before she relaxed and sighed, sitting down in the grass. She crossed her legs under her.

"Why do you want to know, Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered ever so softly.

"I am…intrigued."

(Kagome P.O.V)

Running my fingers through my hair, I rubbed my leather clad arms before beginning my story.

"You see, last year I started training. I got tired of being told I was weak but I never voiced my frustration in it. So every time I went home, I would practice and be taught by my sensei who was…is a Yokai. That's why as the year passed, I didn't need to be saved as much or depend on Inuyasha. I decided to keep my training a secret and continued using a bow. In the time of my training, my sensei told me that it was important to create a weapon that would better suit my abilities and better handle my powers. Thus, I ended up creating my weapon and forging it every chance I got." I giggled softly and leaned back onto my hands, feeling the soft grass envelope my fingers like the earth was holding my hand.

"I would stay awake for days making this thing, infusing my reiki into it. I would use my time here to rest up my power and instead allow Inuyasha to protect me like I was defenseless, because I was. Once I would return to my time, I would be back into training, learning new spells, honing my skills, and practicing with my weapon as well as new weapons. Hence the weapons that are hidden on my person. I was becoming stronger, but Inuyasha was becoming sweeter and wanted to keep me safe, so I never brought my weapons with me. But that day a week and a half ago…it broke me. Inuyasha was complaining about me being weak, how I couldn't defend myself…how I wasn't like Kikyo…" I shook my head, trying to push the memory, and the tears, away before they could fully seep through for Sesshomaru to smell and see.

"When I went back home, I was supposed to be recovering, but instead my sensei healed me, and I trained once more. My weapon was finished, I got my ears pierced more, changed my hair to prove I wasn't the old me any longer." I explained and moved a hair behind my ear, showing the studs going up along the cartilage. "I also got my lip pierced, but I didn't like it very much. So I took it out. My reiki is working on closing the wound now." My fingers found the small hole where the little hoop used to be. I could feel it slowly closing.

"What about those pictures on your body? I witnessed them when I meet with your group." Sesshomaru questioned, his usually emotionless eyes filled with wonder.

"Oh, in my village, they are called tattoos. They are pictures and symbols that are imprinted onto the skin. I am terrified of needles, but I wanted some. These are only temporary though. They make me feel awesome though, but they will be gone in maybe a week." I shrugged and stood once more, stretching into a backbend.

"I see…" I heard Sesshomaru murmur as I lifted myself onto my hands once more. Continuing with my practice, I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me as I brought myself down to my feet.

"Would you like to join me in hand-on-hand combat, Lord Sesshomaru? I could use the practice." I asked, tying my hair back. Maybe he would fight with me. Sesshomaru merely nodded and began to take off his armor, hankimono, and han-juban, showing his upper body. He was well built, and his body was chiseled. His Mokumoku was absorbed into his body.

' _Come on, Kagome. Quit drooling!'_ I blushed deeply and looked away, taking off my hood and weapons. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Sesshomaru taking off his swords from around his waist and pulling his hair into a high ponytail like me. My breath hitched slightly as he did so, he looked…like his father.

"What is it, Miko?" He asked clearly, he must have heard me. I blushed more as he turned his attention to me and I shook my head.

"N-Nothing, Lord Sesshomaru. Ready?" I got into a battle stance, keeping my feet apart and lifting my fists.

"The real question is, are YOU ready Miko?" Sesshomaru smirked as he got into a stance as well. I could feel his aura swirling with mine. It felt as though it was gentling caressing it. It was comfortable.

"Don't go easy on me. I have better strength, speed, and agility now." Sesshomaru only nodded before launching himself at me neatly. I dodged his claws by jumping over him and kicking him in the back. He swiftly turned and grabbed onto my leg, pulling me to him. My eyes widened as he through a fist my way, all I could do was block his fist by hitting his wrist, changing its direction. I sucked in a breath, feeling the air move my hair before I grabbed onto his arm and used the momentum to throw him over me. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he was flown over me. He let go of my leg, allowing me to get my balance back as he twisted in the air and landed on his feet. I smiled and ran at him, throwing my fist towards his face. He didn't seem to react until I was close to punching him. Only then did he grab my wrist and pull me into him, turning me and twisting my arm behind my back. I held back yelling, remembering that everyone else was asleep.

"You leave yourself open, Little Miko." Sesshomaru said, his warm breath against my ear and sending tingles down my body , my heart beating faster. I blushed deeply, glad that my back was to him instead of being face-to-face.

"My name is Kagome, not Miko." I cooed and tried to get out of his grip. I finally got loose and kicked at his knee. His grunt reached my ears as he let go of my arm and I roundhouse kicked him in the chest, sending him stumbling back a bit.

"You are good, Ka-go-me." My body shivered at the sound of my name rolling off his tongue. "But I am better." This was going to be interesting.

(3 hours later)

I was breathing heavily, my body slightly aching from the faux battle. I could see Sesshomaru's chest taking in the deep breathes, sweat gleaming off his skin by the light of the moon. During the fight, I had thrown my gloves off to the side. Some of my hair had fallen from its ponytail, the loose strands framing my face.

"I…" I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with cool air. "I believe we are both well match, h-how about a truce for now, my lord?" I straightened up and smiled. Sesshomaru nodded and walked back to his things. I did the same and lifted the stuff into my arms. After this, I needed another bath, I am way too sweaty to go to sleep.

"You fought well, Mi-Kagome. " Sesshomaru murmured, taking his hair out of the ponytail that he had it in.

"As did you, Lord Sesshomaru." I did the same, allowing the black and blue locks to fall to my lower back. It had gotten so long, I might need to trim it soon…

"When we are alone…This Sesshomaru permits you to call me by my name alone." I froze as my ears twitched. Sesshomaru had talked so softly, that if it weren't for my demon hearing, I might not have caught it.

"O-Oh! T-Thank You Lo- uh Sesshomaru!" I bowed and walked to the room quietly, stopping right before I walked in.

"G-goodnight, Sesshomaru." My cheeks burned as I blushed, closing the sliding door behind me and I swear, I could hear Sesshomaru…just faintly and ever so quietly…

"Goodnight, Kagome…"

(Sesshomaru P.O.V)

That girl…Kagome…was a very interesting one. Her fighting has gotten better and the style in which she fought in hand-to-hand was interesting as well. She kept up with me, which rarely happened especially with humans. No human has ever kept up with me, even demons had problems keeping up with me, but this human Miko was able to keep up with my attacks with no problems.

' _ **Little Bird is a good woman, strong woman.'**_ My beast purred as I pulled my han-juban and hankimono back on.

' _Indeed she is…but why did we permit her to use our name without the title?'_ I questioned, putting my _kusazuri, Do,_ and _Sode_. I normally felt…uneasy when I didn't have my armor on my body, but around the Miko I felt…easy.

' _ **Because she allowed us to call her by her name as well. An eye for an eye, a name for a name as I should say.'**_ My beast laughed at his saying and leaned against the cage in my head. I ran my claws through my hair and stopped as I noticed something. Bringing my hand back in front of me, I noticed a black stand that must have fallen into my hair while the Miko and I sparred. I could feel my beast taking control of my hand and bringing the long strand to our nose. _**'I like her scent. It is clean. She smells of pomegranates and mango's. And during the moment, when we held her arm behind her and had her body close, the scent got stronger and had a hint of strawberries. Such a sweet scent. I want more…'**_ I growled lightly as I closed my hand around the strand.

My beast was right. In that moment, her scent was intoxicating…and like my beast, I wanted more of it. I could hear her sigh in relaxation and the sound of water. Her humming filled my sensitive ears as I sat down against the wall. This Miko was different from other humans, she wasn't fearful of me like others was. Everything different about her, made her more intriguing. Could I trust this woman? This Miko? This…

(flashback to earlier)

" _My name is Kagome, not miko."_

(End flashback)

Kagome…Can I trust you, Kagome? Little bird.

I continued to listen to her hum lightly and looked up at the starry sky before losing myself to her gentle singing voice.

DN0123: Wooooooooooo! 2 chapters in 1 week! That is a new achievement for me. I really hope you guys like this filler chapter, I saw a lot of you were confuzzled and I wanted to make sure things were cleared up for you all to better enjoy the story. For the next two weeks, I will be working on my finals so there may or may not be any updates till that is over. For anyone else taking their finals and studying but decided to read for a little break from reality, I wish you luck!

 **Vocabulary:**

 _Han-juban:_ White short "shirt" that goes under a mens kimono.

 _Hankimono:_ Half-kimono.

 _Sode_ : Shoulder armor

 _Do:_ The torso armor

 _Kusazuri:_ Waist armor

 _Kunoichi:_ Female ninja


	8. Chapter 8: Reinforcements and the Hime

DN0123: Hey guys! I have finally finished my finals and can now focus on writing this. I am so happy and I am glad you guys want to read more, this means so much to me. Thank you so much *Bows*

Sesshomaru: Please keep showing your support. This human stayed up late nights to do this and keep you all entertained. She also is now an admin on a Facebook page.

DN0123: Oh yeah! If you guys would like to support the facebook page, it is called "Inuyasha Feudal Era". We would love the support! Anyways, here is the chapter! Thank you, guys! Also, I will be introducing a few new OC's soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Gibbs is property of NCIS. Kagome's new weapon is property of a different show. This show will be revealed once the weapon is fully shown. Any songs in the fanfic belong to their own musicians.

Chapter 8: Reinforcements and the Hime

(Kagome POV) (dreamworld)

" _Ka-go-me…" He breathed heavily against my ear, holding my body to his. Our bodies melded together as if…as if we were made for each other. His tall frame enveloped my small body into his embrace as he thrust into me hard. I moaned as he did, he caressed my body so gently, so…lovingly. He continued thrusting into me, driving me into pure ecstasy. My nails running down his back, drawing slight blood and making him growl._

" _Sesshomaru!"_

(End dream)

Gasping, I woke up and shot up. I found myself alone and my sound-proof barrier still erected from when I had gone to sleep last night. My body was slightly sweaty as my hair clung to my neck and cheeks…that dream. It felt so damn real…and so damn good. Running my fingers through my hair slowly, trying to take out the tangles as I lowered the barrier and opted for another soak in the springs. Mostly to wash away the scent of lust on my body. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo would be able to smell it on me, and I didn't want to explain that to my son.

(after yet another bath)

I quickly got dressed once more, in the same clothing as last nights practice. Walking out into the living area where everyone was, I was met with everyone's eyes on me.

"Whoa, morning guys…guess I'm the last one up?" I smiled nervously and tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Good morning mama!" Shippo yelled and launched into me. I laughed softly and held him close. The scent of food filled my nose as I held him to me and sat down.

"This all looks so good." I said happily as I put Shippo on my lap and got some food on my plate. I didn't eat it though, I wasn't very hungry after that dream…

"Isn't it amazing, Lady Kagome? The maids brought it up for us." Rin said excitedly and ate happily. I giggled softly and handed her a small cloth to clean her mouth.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked softly. Looking around us, I saw that Inuyasha was scarfing down the food like no tomorrow. Sango and Miroku were enjoying theirs, almost saving every bite. Jaken was with AhUn, Rin was happily eating and Shippo was on my lap, but there was no Sesshomaru.

"Haruo-san came by to report to Lord Sesshomaru a few minutes ago. They went out to the back of the inn, towards the gardens." Sango explained as she finished her food. I nodded and set Shippo off my lap and got up.

"I'll be back then. I want to see what is happening since we are accompanying him." I said and walked out before the others could protest. Walking towards the gardens, I thought about the dream I had last night and felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. How could I dream of Sesshomaru like that…? WHY is the more important question. He despises humans, except for Rin, why would I dream of him doing THAT to me?

I slowed as I heard voices, Sesshomaru's deep one and another which may have been Haruo-san's. I stopped once Sesshomaru's voice got louder.

"Miko, if you wish to hide yourself from this one and eavesdrop on the conversation, then I do believe you are doing a poor job." Damn…I forgot to reign in my aura. I stepped outside, sliding the door closed behind me.

"Pardon the intrusion, Lord Sesshomaru, but I wanted to see what news Haruo-san brings. Especially since it involves my loved ones aiding you in battle." I said politely, bowing to both and smiling softly at Hakuo who was on one knee. If we were in my era, people probably would have thought that he was proposing to the icy lord. I walked forward into the gardens and stood beside Sesshomaru, even if he said no to me, I was staying put.

"You may stay. Hakuo, proceed with the news." Sesshomaru said lightly, surprising me. I sat down on the wooden bench, crossing my legs like I was taught as I paid attention to the news, Sesshomaru remained standing.

"Yes sir," Hakuo said and looked at me and him. "Lord Sesshomaru, the allies that you have requested have agreed to join you in battle and have sent their champions with the armies in their steed." He said strongly.

"Wait," I interrupted and looked up at Sesshomaru, "There are more allies joining us?" Sesshomaru never said anything before about allies. Although, I am not really surprised that he has allies considering how powerful of a youkai he is.

"Many have expressed aiding this Sesshomaru. Now, will you be silent, Miko?" He said coldly. He really changes when certain people are around. I watched as Hakuo looked at me and then down at the ground, continuing his news.

"Hime Ariel Shimizu of the sea has agreed to aid in battle and has begun her journey to the Palace. She expressed that she will bring a small army with her." Hakuo said strongly. Ariel? Like the fairytale from the Grimm brothers or Disney? Couldn't be… "Hime Izanami Shino of the East has also offered her aid from the wolf tribe. Her and Lord Koga will be at the Palace with reinforcements." Koga will be there too? Good…someone we know will be helping us help Sesshomaru. But…who the hell is Hime Izanami Shino? "Finally, the shrine maiden Kessou has agreed to aid with healing any wounded soldiers along with anything else such as spells and enchantments." He finished listing and bowed his head. A shrine maiden? Helping Youkai? I thought no one but me wanted to help Youkai. I looked at Sesshomaru for his reaction and saw that he was generally unfazed by the sound of another human joining him at the palace. Shifting slightly, I stood closer and looked at the blue headed messenger. He looked at me slightly from under his bangs, his soft hazel eyes reaching mine.

"Is that all, Hakuo?" Sesshomaru barked out slightly, his voice deeper than usual. Laced with what sounded like slight anger. Hakuo snapped his eyes back down and shook his head.

"No sir!" He answered strongly. Looks like he is unafraid of the Killing Perfection. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes towards the pastel blue haired man and strongly 'hn'ed, effectively giving the man the signal to return to the palace. Hakuo nodded and stood, waving at me slightly before running towards the palace. I looked up at Sesshomaru after waving a goodbye to the messenger.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" I said softly, adding in the 'lord' part since we were in the public eye, "I did not know there was going to be other reinforcements besides us, especially another miko." I put my hand on my hip, feeling the hidden knife that I had stashed away under the cloth.

"If you believed your pack was the only reinforcements that this one has acquired, then you are mistaken, Miko." His slightly cold gold eyes met mine and I blushed lightly under his watchful eyes. "This one has many others who will aid me in this war against the filthy half-breed. Now come," He walked past me and went towards the room we had been in, "we leave after you have had your meal, miko." My eyes widened slightly. How had he known that I had not eaten? My stomach rarely voiced itself when I was hungry, and only ever did so when I had not eaten properly in days.

"How did you-?" I walked towards the doors and looked up at him, curiosity overcoming me.

"Normally your pack smells of freshly made food and are colorful after having eaten. You do not have the same…glow." He said quietly and walked inside, leaving me there stunned. He noticed things like that?

I followed him inside and sat down quietly. Shippo launched into my lap once more and curled into me. I eyed the food before me and glanced at where Sesshomaru had sat, away from everyone in the corner of the room. His eyes found mine and he instantly glanced at the food in front of me. His eyes darkened slightly, a red tint filling the beautiful gold momentarily and a barely audible growl escaped his lips. Any human would not have been able to hear it, but I could. It was the growl of an alpha giving an order. Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly as he looked back at his half-brother and growled.

"Yo, fluffy dick! Why did ya growl?" Inuyasha voiced strongly. I rolled my eyes and "sat" him for saying such a word in front of the children. Rin and Shippo giggled as I lifted a small bowl of soup and drank it slowly. The warm liquid touched my lips and warmed my throat as it made it's way down. I relaxed and began to eat as my hunger surfaced from that one drink. Out of the corner of my eye, I swore I could see Sesshomaru smirking.

(4 hours later on the road)

We had finally left the Inn and village a few hours ago after filling up on supplies and goods which were originally hard to come by for us during certain times of travel. I decided not to use my wings ring this time and instead opted to run along with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The ring on my thumb glowed a soft green color as I ran, keeping up with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. My hair was wrapped into a high ponytail on my head to keep it from my eyes. The leather jacket which hugged my arms and torso covered my black clothing from the dust and debris that decided to make itself known. Soft childish giggles filled my ears as I looked above me. Shippo and Rin rode Ah-Un happily and even made a game out of the ride. Slightly ahead of me, Sesshomaru came to a stop as a fortress like palace came into view. Inuyasha stopped beside him and I in the middle of them.

"Is that it?" I asked softly, regaining my breath slowly. It was my 3rd time using that ring to heighten my speed and I still wasn't used to it. It took a lot of my energy and my legs slightly stung. I touched my chest slightly.

"hn. This is the Taisho Fortress." Great, no more running for me. This place was huge, and this was just what I could see. The entire palace was white and cherry blossom and peach trees paved the way to it beautifully and covered the front of it like a portal to another land. The bright green grass looked healthy and alive.

"It's…it's beautiful…" I whispered.

(Sesshomaru POV)

"It's…It's beautiful…" The miko whispered, her voice slightly blending into the soft and gentle breeze that blew along the cherry blossoms. I looked at her slightly, her cheeks were flushed from the run and a few strands of her jet black hair fell from its bind to frame her face.

"It's almost like something from a painting." She said softly, tucking a strand behind her ear.

' _ **With her here, it really is.'**_ My beast purred and rattled its cage.

' _Hush, beast,_ ' My eyes moved from the Miko to the half-breed that stood beside her. His face held anger as his arm came around her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, it's gorgeous. Now, are we going inside or what? We got the kids and Miroku and Sango waiting." The half-breed yelled out. The miko…

' _ **Little Bird likes to be called Kagome, not miko.'**_ Beast growled out, displeased that I wouldn't use her name.

"Follow me and do not stray." I walked forward, listening for Kagome's soft foot steps to follow. Her giggles filled my sensitive ears as the half-breed spoke to her quietly. I am fairly tempted to dispose of that filth.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin voiced out. The small patter of her feet reached me. It appeared as though the demon slayer landed with Ah-Un and the others.

"Stay beside me Rin. Jaken, behind." I ordered out.

"Hai, My lord." They said in unison. Rin walked beside me in the way in which she was taught and Jaken walked behind the group with Ah-Un. Servants began to gather as I walked with the small group and whispers filled the room. I walked towards the thrones where my mother sat and bowed slightly before standing in front of what was once my father's throne. Rin sat down on a smaller throne that I had made for her. Beside mother, there was another throne. It was silver and black with vines covering it but it was empty. I frowned slightly. Why wasn't she here?

"My son, why do you bring us a monk, a demon slayer, a kitsune, a neko, half-breed, and…miko?" Mother looked at me quizzically. I cleared my throat and held up my hand, silencing all whispers in the room and my mother.

"This group has agreed to aid us in our war against the Northern lands! They will be treated with respect!"

(Kagome POV)

Sesshomaru yelled out strongly, his voice was that of a lord. I knelt down, bowing to the royal mother and others. My friends followed suit except for Inuyasha. A single 'sit' escaped from my lungs, thrusting him into the ground.

"We are honored that you have welcomed us into your home. We will aid you in the best way we can!" I yelled out, showing equal strength. Sesshomaru's mother looked at me and smirked slightly. So…that's who he got it from. Guess Inuyasha gets it from his dad.

My eyes met Sesshomaru's once more as he nodded slightly and servants began to get to work around us. Different servants grabbed each once of us and took us to different directions. Inuyasha protested of course but eventually gave in as I threatened to say his favorite word. Holding Shippo and my bag close, I followed a deep blue haired female. A pansy decorated her hair nicely and her figure was amazing. She was a beautiful demoness, but her hair reminded me of someone. As we continued to walk, I still couldn't put my finger on who she reminded me of.

"We are here, m'lady." The demoness said softly, bowing her head as she stood beside the double dark wooden doors. I looked at them and lightly pushed them open, surprised that I was met with a large dark room. A king sized looking bed sat against the wall, a red carpet underneath it. Against another wall sat a desk and the other held a beautiful black vanity. The room was amazing and beautiful.

"This…is amazing!" I yelled and ran to the bed, jumping on. I normally would have been very careful as to not hurt Shippo, but Rin had taken him to see his new room.

"I am glad it is to your liking, m'lady." The demoness smiled lightly at me but gasped as I looked at her and returned to having her head bowed. I pulled my hair out of its binding and smiled.

"Don't worry about bowing your head. And please, just call me Kagome." I shifted to the edge of the bed and shrugged off my leather jacket. The demoness smiled slightly and raised her head. Her eyes were hazel and happy. "What's your name, miss?" I asked. She looked slightly shocked.

"M-my name is Aozora, Lady Kagome." She whispered quietly and timidly. _'blue sky…'_ I smiled and jumped off the bed, going over to her and hugging her softly.

"Nice to meet you Aozora, I hope we become good friends." Her hazel eyes lit up and Aozora smiled brightly.

"I do hope so, Lady Kagome." Aozora giggled and stopped as she stood straighter with a soft smile. "M'lady…please do not be frightened." That surely took me by surprise.

"Why would I be frighte-" A chill ran up my spine as a aura, one that was damn near close to Sesshomaru's, made its way closer to the room. This aura, it was strong but warm. The strength in it scared me, which was completely new.

"W-who is coming, Aozora?" I whispered, getting closer to her. She simply giggled and straightened me up, smoothing over my clothes and hair.

"The Hime, Middle and only daughter of the Taisho family. Sesshomaru's younger and favorite sister. Second child of Inu No Taisho." My eyes widened. Sister? Sesshomaru had a sister? But wait…if Sesshomaru had a sister…then she is Inuyasha's sister too… his older sister. My doors opened once more as a servant walked in happily and bowed.

"I present the hime, Lady Aisakurako Taisho…"


	9. Chapter 9

DN0123: Hello everyone! I hope you all like the fanfic! I love hearing your feedback. Honestly, you guys asking for more updates encourages me so much. I want you guys to be able to enjoy this fanfic and have fun with the journey. At the start of this fic, I was scared that no one would like reading it. I am so happy that I was wrong. Thank you all of you for giving me the fire and encouragement to update, it means so much. *Bows happily*

Inuyasha: Oh gods, Kagome! The author is crying again! Ahhh what do I do? *Tries to share some of his ramen with me*

DN0123: *Nibbles on the ramen in tears*

Inuyasha: ahhh, please leave reviews and let us know how you like the story. DarkNight apologizes for not updating due to having to get resituated with school and a new home. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except for Hakuo and Aozora and the newer characters. The other characters that were mentioned are my friends OC's and ideas that came from their marvelous brains. All songs belong to their rightful singers/songwriters/bands. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Lady Aisakurako, lady talk, and Mizuki

"I present the hime, Lady Aisakurako Taisho…" The servant announced happily. Her hair was pink and pulled into a soft bun behind her head, held together by a single pin. She was beautiful. But the woman who entered…my gods was she gorgeous.

I stood in shock as the nearly goddess looking hime walked into my room. Her hair was exactly like Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's, silver and long. It fell to what appeared to be her ankles, nearly trailing on the ground behind her. Sakura petals and a crown of black roses adorned her hair, adding to her beauty. Her gold eyes shone happiness and power. The light makeup on her face made her even more radiant, the winged eye-liner and deep red lipstick made her more of a woman. The crescent moon on her forehead and single magenta stripes on her cheeks showed that she was truly Sesshomaru's sister.

She practically radiated in the light of the room. Her kimono was unlike one that I had seen in this era. It was more like one that I had seen in mine, almost like a dress from America. It was tightfitting around her body, falling to the floor and trailing behind her. The top was open, showing her clear chest. The sleeves were long and fell past her hands, but she made it lovely as she pulled her hands free of them before crossing them under her chest. A moko-moko like Lord Sesshomaru's was placed around her, almost like a shawl. Looking at every detail of her beauty, I noticed a bracelet made of gold with a single sapphire crescent moon was around her wrist and her nails were painted a beautiful black and red.

Everything about this hime screamed radiance, power, love, and kindness. Her face didn't hold the coldness that Sesshomaru's did, or the anger that Inuyasha's held at times. Hers held nothing but warmth and sweetness, almost like the princesses in the books I would read as a child. I wonder which parent she reflected more. Their father…or hers and Sesshomaru's mother. Lady Aisakurako smiled softly, her eyes softening at the sight of me. I bowed deeply to the princess.

"Welcome to the Fortress. When I heard my dear brother brought home a pack of humans that our younger half-brother leads, I had to come see for myself. I apologize for not being there when you arrived, but I was out in the gardens taking care of a few things." She said softly. Even her voice was that of beauty. If I ever had to compete with her beauty, I would lose in an instant.

"I-it's okay, your highness." I stood up fully, tucking a lose hair behind my ear. The Hime walked around my room, touching things lightly. I watched curiously as her fingers ran along the vanity which sat against a wall in my room. Slowly, vines began to wrap around it, making it prettier than it was before. Red roses bloomed around the mirror at a rate that I've never seen before. Lady Aisakurako smiled at the sight of the roses blooming as she made her way over to a set of cushions that lay in front of the fireplace of my room. Her hair surrounded her as she elegantly sat down on a soft green cushion. She looked over at me with soft golden eyes, patting the cushion right in front of her.

"Come, sit. I do not bite like my dear brother and half-brother do." She giggled out, covering her mouth softly with her sleeve.

"Yes, ma'am." I made my way over to her, sitting down on the cushion across from her. As I got comfortable, the pink haired servant made her way to us holding a tray of tea, 4 cups sat neatly around it. She knelt down and began to serve the tea. The hime first, then me. Lady Aisakurako took her tea and took a sip before looking at the pink haired girl and Aozora.

"Aozora, Imako, please sit. Have some tea with us." My eyes widened at the hime's words. Normally, woman of nobility never allowed their servants to drink nor eat with them. But Lady Aisakurako was different from other nobles, she wanted the two servants to drink with us and relax. She was a very kind princess.

"Yes, my Lady." The two girls say at the same time as they sit down and serve themselves. I smiled at Aozora and the pink haired servant who I learned was named Imako.

"So, Lady Kagome, you are a miko correct? A respected one no less." I held my tea close to me, relishing in the warmth of it when she asked.

"Yes, my Lady. I am the Shikon Miko. Respected…I am not too sure of, and please, call me Kagome." Looking down at my cup, I traced the rim of it slowly, my finger getting wet with the remains of the tea. The hime giggled once more and set her cup down. For some reason, everything she did seemed even more elegant than it really was.

"Then please call me Aisakurako, Saku when we are not in a formal situation. You are very respected, Kagome." She looked at me, her golden orbs seemed to be studying every detail of me. "I have heard your name through some villages, even my honored brother has spoken of your bravery and kindness." I could feel my cheeks warm up, and it was not because of the tea.

"Lord Sesshomaru has talked about me?" Saku nodded, relaxing into her cushion. Her fingers traced the bracelet around her wrist softly.

"My elder brother is a lord of very little words. He only ever speaks a lot when he confides in me or mother. He mostly speaks when it is needed, such as during a council meeting, war meeting, or a ball. Even then, he keeps his words to a good minimum. But when he spoke of 'the little miko bird', oh gods did he speak. He talked about how your aim with a bow is impeccable, how powerful your reiki is and how powerful you are." Saku looked from her bracelet to me, a smile playing along her lips. "He finds you very interesting, Kagome."

My cheeks burned as blood rushed to them. I set down my cup of tea and rubbed my cheeks, attempting to clear them of the blood that rushed into them.

"You may try to hide your cheeks, my dear, but your heart betrays you." Saku giggled as I touched my chest. She was right. My heart wouldn't stop beating faster than a train.

"Damn…" I muttered under my breathe. I sighed and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. "I don't know why this is happening. When I first met him, he tried to kill me for gods' sakes. He hates all humans beside Rin." I ran my fingers along the rim of the cup once more, feeling more conscious of how I react and how fast my heart is beating. Slowly, I closed my eyes and remembered what Gibbs-sensei taught me.

( _Flashback_ )

" _Focus, Kagome!" Gibbs-sensei yelled as I try to hide from him during training. My heartbeat was erratic, my moves were beginning to become sloppy, and my breathe was getting away from me… I couldn't speak, I didn't want him to find me easily._

" _Sit down Kagome! Focus on the beat of your heart!" I bit my lip and did as I was told quietly. I crossed my legs beneath me and set each hand on each knee. "Now, breathe! Find a rhythm!"_

 _I closed my eyes and began to search around me, listening for a rhythm to follow. I found one… I listened to the sound of a nearby creek run through the forest we were in. Slowly my heart began to calm, and slow itself to a calming beat until it was once again how it was before we started training. I was humble. Opening my eyes, I stood and picked up my practice weapon. I was ready to practice once more._

( _Flashback over_ )

I could feel the hime's eyes on me. She watched intently as I felt my way into the tea cup and wetting my finger slightly before running it along the rim. A soft ringing sound played as I focused on it, breathing with the rhythm of it. I could feel my heart slowing to its normal rhythm. When I opened my eyes, they were met with Saku's face closer than before. Her face was filled with amazement and wonder. She showed so much more emotion than Sesshomaru.

"Fascinating! You calmed your heartbeat so quickly! I have never met a human who could do that!" A smile spread across her cheeks as she looked down at my cup, taking it from me as she tried to see if it had done something to me. I giggled softly behind my hand as she looked with eyes filled with curiosity.

"The cup only helped me find a rhythm, Saku. My sensei taught me how to calm my heart so that demons do not sense my fear when I am hiding from them. He taught me many things." I pulled my knees to my chest as I remembered Gibbs-sensei. Saku sat back and set the cup down gently. Beside us, the girls giggled, wrapped up in their own conversation. Saku giggled as well with the sight beside her. I tucked a loose hair behind my ear as I relaxed into the cushions. This Hime…was a completely different one from the others. Her heart was full and kind, completely and totally the opposite of Sesshomaru.

"So Kagome, why exactly are you here?" Her gaze shifted to me, changing the conversation ccompletely. I looked at her with slight shock as to why she would ask me that.

"I thought you knew?" A small smile graced her lips but her eyes were searching me for…something.

"I do, but there is more to the story I believe. Not many humans would help demons without a reason. And I know it is not just for the hell of it." Saku sipped her tea slowly as the ladies beside us changed their tones to soft whispers. I tucked a loose hair behind my ear and bit my lip slightly.

"T-the northern lord has allowed protection to one of our greatest threats and he has something that belongs to me that I need back before it is complete." I looked at her before turning my attention to the door. The sound of little footsteps running along the halls made their way over to my room. Saku heard it as well and turned towards the door. Shippo bursts into my room without pause, yelling happily with Rin trailing behind him and a red-haired girl running after them frantically. It appeared they were playing a friendly game of tag and driving the servant girl crazy. The friendly banter pulled soft giggles from the girls and Saku as well as me.

"Children! You can't be in here while the Ladies are speaking!" The red-haired demoness called out as she tried to catch them. Somehow, the children had kept away from her. Shippo and Rin laughed before jumping into me, sending me down into the pillows.

"Mama! Make the scary lady leave us alone!" Shippo held onto me. Rin did the same as I stood up. Their giggles made it seem like a harmless game but when the giggles died out, their voices trembled and not just from being out of breathe. Saku looked up at the demoness who immediately bowed.

"What is going on, Mizuki?" She asked, her regal tone returning to her voice.

"My apologies, Milady. The children were playing and requested to see Lady Kagome, but when I said no they asked to play a game of 'tag' and ran from me." Mizuki's eyes grew slightly dark as she looked at the children. I held them close and rubbed their heads softly. Saku looked at me and the children before looking at Mizuki, who immediately changed her look from dark to sweetness.

"What do you have to say, Lady Kagome?" Saku asked politely, wanting my opinion. I took a deep breath and looked back at the red-head.

"Mizuki, if the children ask for me, I request that you bring them to me immediately." I said sternly. I did not appreciate the look she gave my son and Rin. "No matter what I am doing, bring them. My son is used to having me around at all times, and it will continue as such no matter where we are and Lady Rin is a child who I care about. If they ask for me, bring them to me or come and get me." I licked my lips as I saw Saku smile and nod her head in agreement. Mizuki glared at me when Saku looked away from her.

"As you wish, Lady Kagome…" She said softly, her voice laced with a hint of hatred as she bowed and backed out of the room. That woman…I am going to have to keep my eye on her…

(Mizuki P.O.V)

I growled as I backed out of the room. First I get demoted from royal hand of the court to a goddamned babysitter for two brats.

( _Flashback)_

 _I walked behind Inukimi, keeping up to her next meeting with one of our Allies. Sesshomaru walked appeared beside her out of his bubble and stopped us from walking any further._

 _"Mother, I have just been informed that we do not have anyone to watch the children, is this true? What happened to the teacher for Rin?" He questioned. I kept my head down but snuck a glance at the Lord of the West. He was handsome as always and had switched out of his normal attire for one in black. I licked my lips as I could feel my womanhood tremble at the sight of him. Tonight I would ask Lady Inukimi if I could become his bride. I am a strong fairy demoness and my people could benefit from becoming one with the west._

 _"Yes, It is true. I found that demoness to be quiet annoying and she was teaching that child some weird customs to make a mockery of us. So, I have someone better for the job. I do not require her help any longer since I have been searching for better help…" What? Lady Inukimi looked back at me with slight disdain in her eyes and a smirk across her lips. "Mizuki, you are demoted from being a royal court hand maiden to being the children's nanny. A perfect job for someone of your social stature." That bitch! I could not hold back my anger as I broke formation._

 _"Milady! You can't do this! I have been your loyal servant for years! Lady Aisakurako would never allow this! I am her favorite royal handmaiden of course." I said with a smirk on my lips. I am lucky that they don't kill me for my actions currently. Tonight was supposed to be the night. Never had I done anything that the royal court has disapproved of nor have I done anything that would put my job on the line, so why would they do this to me?_

 _"I talked to mother about the concern of you already, Mizuki…" Lady Aisakurako's voice filled my ears. I turned around to be met with cold gold eyes that normally looked at me filled with warmth. How could I have not heard her footsteps? Never had I seen milady like this before…never this angry. She leaned forward, her breathe hot against my ear as she spoke only low enough for it to be secret, "I heard your plan last night…marry my brother…gain wealth…overthrow my people to make yours the strongest. You are to stay away from my dear brother, or else I'll end your life with no regrets. This is your last chance, Mizuki." I froze…she…knew? I couldn't move anything, I could feel her vines wrapped around my ankles that had made their way up my body to my wrists and neck. If I moved…I knew I would get cut to pieces in an instant. Hime Aisakurako moved back, a smile on her lips._

 _"She will be the children's new caretaker." She said softly, the vines slipping back into the ground beneath me. She moved over to the Lord and Lady Inukimi, stepping on her toes to kiss Lord Sesshomaru on his cheek, "Dear brother, your travels must have tired you. I heard that one of our half-brothers pack members has a son. Rin and that child will be in good hands." For once the Lord's expression softened, but that was common when his sister expressed her admiration for her brother. She was his baby sister after all. I held back a growl and got to my knees, bowing deeply in respect._

 _"Thank you for this chance, my Lord and Ladies…I apologize for my outburst. It will not happen again." I bit my cheek hard, drawing blood out of anger._

 _"See that it doesn't. Now go, those children need attending." Lady Inukimi said, the royal family turning their backs to me and walking away. I looked up and saw Lady Aisakurako leave her mother and brother, walking down the hall where that human wench had been place. The same hall as Lord Sesshomaru's room. I stood and dusted off the knees of my kimono, growling. This wasn't over…it was far from it…They will pay for the embarrassment._


End file.
